Still Hate
by Hanyo4
Summary: [Sequel Math and You!] Kakaknya sibuk mengurusi pernikahan, sementara ia sibuk belajar mencintai apa yang dibenci olehnya. [AkaKuro, MayuNiji, Slight!HaremKuro]
1. jaga mulut, jaga hati

Kuroko Tetsuya membuka loker sepatunya perlahan.

 _Bruukk!_

Dan seketika banyak amplop-amplop yang menyeruak keluar lewat sela-sela.

Napas berat dihembuskan, ia segera memberekan kekacauan yang terjadi. Surat-surat itu kemudian ditaruh ke dalam tasnya. Dan Kuroko mengganti sepatunya dengan tenang.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas, banyak mata yang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan menelanjangi. Tak jarang terdengar beberapa teriakan _fangirl_ di ujung sana.

Kuroko risih. Tapi harus tetap bersabar. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menjaga _image_ nya di sini. Kalau tidak, hukuman yang lebih pedih menanti.

Sialan. Mengingat orang itu membuatnya terasa mual. Jika ia bertemu lagi dengannya hari ini, mungkin ia harus meninjunya sesekali tepat di ulu hati. Atau mungkin di wajah saja? Lumayan kan kalau babak belur? Setidaknya bukan hanya Kuroko yang akan menanggung malu.

Kelas 3F.

Kelas yang tersohor dengan barisan pangeran sekolah, _dulu._

Ya dulu sebelum,

"KUROKOCCHI! KEMARIN SPONSORKU MEMBERIKAN AKU INI LHO, DIA BILANG DIA INGIN MENJADIKAN KAU PASANGANKU DI EDISI DEPAN! KAU MAU KAN? YA? YA? YA?" dengan bangga, Kise Ryouta mengangkat _dress_ putih selutut. Senyum secerah matahari dilontarkan ke sosok datar yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Oi _baka_! Kalau dia jadi model, fansnya makin banyak! Kau mau saingan kita bertambah, hah?" Aomine Daiki, orang yang satu haluan dengan Kise, berdecak kesal di kursinya sambil melipat lengan di depan dada.

"Bukannya aku peduli atau apa. Cukup kalian dan guru itu saja sudah menyusahkan nanodayo." Si hijau yang tadinya nampak acuh sambil membaca buku, kini angkat bicara.

"Benar kata Midorima! Yang penting singkirkan saja dulu guru sialan itu, baru kita bersaing secara sehat! Bukannya itu perjanjiannya?" Kagami ikut menimbrungi.

Raksasa ungu mengangguk, lalu memasukan snack favoritnya ke dalam mulut. Murasakibara sempat menawari Kuroko snacknya, tapi ditolak dengan gelengan.

Maklum, Kuroko bukanlah orang yang hobi makan seperti temannya yang ini.

Setelah duduk di kursinya dengan damai, Kuroko membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan amplop-amplop itu. Kelima kawannya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan posesif.

"Saingan kita satu sekolah ternyata." Gumam Kagami diikuti dengan anggukan yang lain.

Mendesah kesal, iris sewarna dengan langit tanpa awan didelikan, sinis. "Lebay."

"Lagipula kenapa tidak kau abaikan saja sih surat-surat dari mereka? Kalau ditanggapi seperti itu mah tidak ada habisnya." Sambil berucap, Aomine mengorek telingannya dengan jari kelingking. Bersikap cuek tapi hatinya tetap dongkol.

"Bukan begitu, Aomine-kun. Kalau dikasih ya harus dihargai lah. Memangnya dikira mudah apa buat surat begini." Gerutu si mungil yang sibuk membuka dan membaca satu persatu surat yang ditujukan hanya kepadanya.

"Jadi Kurokocchi senang kalau dikasih surat seperti itu? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang ssu? Aku juga bisa buat kok!"

"Ya kalau Kise-kun mau ngasih, akan aku baca kok." Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran kertas yang ia baca. Sesekali jari jemarinya menyisir rambut yang menggangu, kemudian diselipkan ke belakang telinga.

Hening sejenak, lima pasang mata terbuai dengan pemandangan gadis—jadi-jadian—yang memukau di hadapan mereka hingga,

"Taiga, Ryota, Shintarou, Daiki, dan Atsushi. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Lima kepala pelangi menoleh patah-patah setelah sebelumnya mereka semua membelakangi meja guru hanya agar dapat mengelilingi bangku Kuroko Tetsuya.

Iblis berwujud guru di depan sana, berdiri dengan tatapan bengis. Tidak suka mangsa incarannya dikerumuni oleh predator lain.

"Cepat duduk di bangku kalian. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Dan Tetsuya, taruh dulu surat dari penggemarmu itu sebelum aku melayangkan surat panggilan untuk orang tuamu."

Kuroko menggerutu. Sambil memasukkan amplop-amplop itu ke dalam laci mejanya, ia merapalkan segala sumpah serapah yang mungkin akan menimpa makhluk angkuh di depan sana.

Dasar!

Sudah seenak-enaknya mengubah wujud Kuroko menjadi wanita hampir tulen, orang ini masih saja asyik menindasnya. Tahu gitu dulu ia tak akan pernah terpesona pada tatapan heterokom yang menawan itu!

Sialan, Akashi Seijuurou memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi musuh abadinya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Still Hate**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Story © Hanyo4**

 **AkaKuro, Harem!Kuro, MayuNiji.**

 **[1/3]**

 **Warn :** Ini adalah ff sequel. Silahkan baca **Math and You!** Terlebih dahulu agar paham jalan cerita sebelumnya :")))) banyak typo bececeran dan OOC yang tidak bisa ditolerir demi kebutuhan cerita! So, don't push your self to read! Just enjoy it ^^

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang dari rutinitas sekolahnya yang melelahkan, Kuroko kembali dikejutkan dengan keadaan rumahnya yang super ramai akan orang yang berlalu lalang.

" _Tadaima."_ ucapnya sambil mengganti sandal dalam.

"Oh Tetsuya. Baru sampai?" tanya sang calon kakak ipar, Nijimura Shuuzo.

Kuroko mengangguk, mengiyakan lalu memandang pemandangan yang tersaji. "Ini ada apa, Shuuzo-nii? Kok ramai?"

"Itu, Chihiro mau memindahkan beberapa barangnya ke rumah baru yang nanti akan di tempati kami. Kau sudah lihat rumahnya?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Tidak besar sih. Tapi lumayan juga. Kan dibeli pakai uang kami sendiri. "

"Memangnya dimana rumah baru kalian? Nikahan masih lama tapi kok pindahannya sekarang?"

Nijimura tersenyum lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Kuroko. "Sebulan itu waktu yang singkat lho. Belum lagi setelah ini ada pergantian kepala sekolah di sekolahmu. Kalau pindahannya setelah nikahan sih kayaknya repot. Kan tau sendiri kakakmu itu bagaimana."

"Shuuzo-nii sudah kayak macam ibu-ibu aja ya. Auranya beda, gak beringas kayak dulu." celetuk Kuroko jujur yang malah mengundang perempatan urat di ujung dahi si pemuda surai arang.

Telapak tangan yang semula mengelus lembut kepala, kini berubah jadi cengkraman. Kuroko mengaduh sakit, meminta ampun dengan tatapan melas yang memikat.

Nijimura terpaku selama beberapa saat. Namun,

"Jangan kira aku sama ya seperti kakakmu, Tetsuya!"

"AW! Shuuzo-nii! Ini kekerasan rumah tangga namanya!"

Bibir atas dimajukan, kesal. "Siapa suruh mulutmu itu asal nyeblak saja? Kalau ngomong tuh disaring dulu!"

Setelah Nijimura melepaskan cengkramannya, Kuroko merapikan rambut palsunya .

"Heh? Bukannya diperjanjiannya hanya pakai seragam perempuan di sekolah?" tanya Nijimura dengan nada meledek.

"Iya memang. Sebentar lagi juga aku akan kembali ke wujud asliku." Kuroko melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tatapan Nijimura sama sekali tidak lepas dari sosok itu meskipun punggung si biru sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menikung adikku?" desis Mayuzumi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Nijimura.

Pemuda berhelai arang bergidik sesaat. "Sialan kau! Bisa tidak muncul dengan normal?"

Mayuzumi merotasi matanya, malas. "Coba sebutkan bagaimana lagi cara muncul dengan normal selain lewat pintu?" ucapnya.

Nijimura gondok setengah mati. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal sosok ini, tapi tetap saja ia tak terbiasa jika lawannya muncul tiba-tiba dari antah barantah.

"Jadi, ada apa menatap adikku lekat-lekat begitu? Mau kuteriaki pedofil?"

"Enak saja. Memangnya aku Akashi apa? Kalau aku pedo, dari dulu adikmu yang kuincar. Bukan kakaknya yang raut mukanya saja menunjukkan masa depan suram!"

 **.**

 **.**

Dari atas balkon, Kuroko memandang truk yang memuat barang-barang sang kak dengan raut hampa. Ada sepercik rasa tidak rela yang menggerogoi hatinya.

Tidak rela, dimana sang kakak yang selalu ada di sisinya, nantinya harus ada di sisi orang lain sampai seterusnya.

Kalau dibilang manja sih, iya. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah bocah manja yang segala keinginannya harus segera dituruti. Tapi haruskah sikap manjanya itu bertahan hingga sekarang? Haruskah ia merenggut kebahagiaan orang lain karena sikap manjanya ini?

Helaan napas keluar lagi dari mulut mungil itu.

Sepasang azure kini dilarikan ke arah pintu gerbang dimana sebuah mobil sport merah masuk. Keningnya kian berkerut ketika ia sadar siapa orang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Merasa ada alarm bahaya, cepat-cepat Kuroko kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu balkon.

"Kenapa orang itu bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Rasa penasaran menguasai pikirannya. Tirai putih bersih disibak sedikit agar ia dapat memantau keadaan di luar sana.

"Sudah tidak ada?" gumamnya kecil.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk membaca salah satu novelnya yang ada di atas meja demi mengisi kekosongan. Namun tak lama, pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

"Tetsuya-sama, ada tamu yang mencari anda."

 _GLEKK!_

Kuroko tentu tidaklah bodoh untuk menebak siapa yang sedang menunggunya di bawah. Mendesah kesal, buku yang ada di pangkuannya ditutup. Tungkai kecil melangkah keluar dari kamar pribadinya.

Di bawah sana, Akashi berdiri sembari bersilang lengan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko ketus.

Akashi menaikan satu alisnya, "Hah?"

Si biru jengah. Manik azurenya menatap nyalang sang lawan. "Ada apa mencariku?"

"Idih. Siapa juga yang mencarimu, sayang? Bilang saja kalau kau yang rindu pada—"

"Tetsuya!" Pemuda berambut secoklat kayu manis, masuk dengan senyum lebar.

Kening Kuroko mengkerut. "Shige-kun? Kau ngapain di sini?"

"Mengunjungimu. Habis sekarang kau sombong sih, jarang pulang ke Kyoto." Ogiwara Shigehiro, teman masa kecil Kuroko datang berkunjung di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Akashi di seberang sana, sendiri. Ia merasa menjadi makhluk yang tersisihkan oleh si mungil biru yang sekarang asyik bercengkrama dengan temannya.

"Oi Akashi!" Mayuzumi keluar dari ruang kerjanya sambil membawa map berwarna biru. "Jangan kira kau bisa ambil kesempatan di sini ya!" tuduhnya.

Akashi merotasi heterokomnya. "Ngapain juga ambil kesempatan? Tuh lihat, adikmu sedang mesra dengan cinta pertamanya." Jari telunjuk menunjuk lurus dua insan yang sedang berbincang asyik sampai lupa keadaan sekitar.

Mayuzumi mengangguk samar. "Oh, Ogiwara toh. Kapan dia datang?"

"Tak lama setelah aku datang." Jawab Akashi singkat.

Map biru disodorkan, Akashi menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia terlalu kesal untuk berlama-lama di Mayuzumi manor itu. terlebih lagi, pujaan hatinya mengacuhkannya dengan mudah.

Huh, awas saja. Hukuman maut di sekolah menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

Di atas meja makan, suguhan manis tersaji.

Sambil menyersap susu kocok kesukaannya, Kuroko mendengarkan Ogiwara bercerita seputar kehidupan sekolahnya. Terkadang manik si biru berkilat begitu mendengar nama teman-teman masa kecilnya disebut.

"Pokoknya, mereka semua janji akan datang saat pernikahan kakakmu nanti, Tetsuya!" ujar Ogiwara semangat.

Nijimura yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan, kini menyikut lengan calon pasangan hidupnya. "Oi, memangnya kau ngundang berapa orang sih?" bisiknya kecil supaya tidak didengar oleh tamunya yang duduk tepat di seberang mereka.

Secangkir kopi hitam diteguk, kemudian ditaruh kembali. "Kalau dari pihakku sih sekitar seribu lebih, hampir duaribuan lah. Ibuku yang di Kyoto juga mengundang beberapa rekan bisnisnya. Begitu pula ayah di sini. Belum lagi tetangga-tetanggaku yang tinggal di sana." Mayuzumi menatap Nijimura dengan raut heran.

"Pestanya pakai biaya kita sendirikan?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk polos.

"TERUS HABIS ITU KITA MAU MAKAN PAKAI APA? HAH?!" Meja digebrak kasar. Kuroko dan Ogiwara sampai terentak kaget dibuatnya. Begitu pula Mayuzumi.

"Ya pakai nasi lah. Memangnya apalagi?"

Nijimura mengacak surainya kasar. "Tidak adik, tidak kakak, sikap manjanya sama saja. Begini ya, muka pantat panci. Kau pikir ngundang orang sebanyak itu biayanya murah apa? Belum lagi para undangan dari pihakku! Pokoknya aku tidak mau kalau segala pinjam-pinjam uang!"

"Tunggu," Mayuzumi gagal paham akan perubahan _mood_ kekasihnya yang sangat ea rah ini. "Memangnya apa salahnya sih ngundang banyak orang? Toh kalau tamunya banyak, uang _goshuugi_ nya pasti juga banyak!"

Hening sejenak, Nijimura nampak menimbang-nimbang pemikiran konyol si kelabu.

"Ada apaan sih, Tetsuya? Kok kakakmu dan pacarnya heboh sekali?" tanya Ogiwara lirih.

Dua buah bahu diangkat. "Tidak tahu." Jawabnya acuh sembari menyesapi manisnya susu kocoknya lagi.

Ogiwara menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Oh iya, Shige-kun. Kau mau menginap di sini? Bukannya kereta terakhir ke Kyoto berangkat setengah jam lagi?"

"Aku baru pulang besok pagi, mumpung sekolahku lagi libur. Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah kenalanku. Katanya sih, kalian berdua satu sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong kau kenal Sakurai-kun? Sakurai Ryo?"

Kepala bersurai biru langit menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal dia kenal kau lho, Tetsuya. Katanya kau populer di sekolah. Memang benar ya?"

Perut Kuroko tiba-tiba mual. Kadang ia agak risih kalau ada orang lain yang mengungkit masa-masa suramnya di tempat itu. "Biasa aja tuh. Mungkin karena aku sempat jadi perwakilan kelas beberapa kali, makanya banyak yang kenal."

"Oh benarkah? Bukannya Kuroko Tetsuya dijuluki—" sebuah gulungan serbet mendarat mulus tepat di mulut Nijimura Shuuzo. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan si bungsu.

"Eh? Tetsuya? Ada ap—" Ogiwara bingung begitu menyadari aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan oleh si biru.

"Lupakan," senyum kecil dikulum, tapi pemuda kayu manis itu sama sekali tak tertipu dengan keadaan sekitarnya. "Shige-kun sudah mau pulang? Mau kuantar?"

Mengangguk pasrah, Ogiwara jadi merasa terusir dari tempat itu.

Di sisi lain, Mayuzumi terkekeh geli memandang kekasihnya yang berekspresi masam. "Makanya, kalau punya mulut tuh dijaga."

Nijimura berdecak kesal. Tak suka pepatahnya digunakan sebagai senjata yang menyerang tuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kuroko. Kudengar kakakmu yang kepala sekolah itu mau nikah ya? Dengan Nijimura-sensei?" tanya Kagami ketika si biru baru sampai di pekarangan sekolah.

"Iya. Bulan depan pestanya. Mungkin seminggu lagi undangannya baru disebar. Memangnya ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

Si alis cabang mengusap tengkuk belakangnya. Ia jadi agak canggung kalau menghadapi Kuroko versi wanita seperti ini. "Tidak apa-apa cuman mau tanya aja."

"Oh…," Setelah sampai di depan loker sepatu, si biru membuka lokernya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia agak terkejut begitu melihat isinya yang kosong melompong, tidak sama seperti kemarin. Kening pucat mengernyit. "tumben kosong." gumamnya kecil.

"Hah? Ada apa Kuroko?"

Sepatu ganti diambil kemudian dipakai setelah menaruh sepatu luarnya. "Tidak apa, Kagami-kun. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali kau datang jam segini?"

Kagami gugup. "Ah… oh… itu kemarin kebetulan aku lihat ada promo di toko roti. Harus datang pagi supaya diskon. Tapi begitu sampai sudah _sold out_." Desahan kecewa terdengar.

Kuroko memaklumi. Kawannya yang satu ini memang pemburu makanan murah—tidak seperti si raksasa ungu yang bisa makan saja, Kagami terbiasa untuk hemat. Sebagai orang yang tinggal mandiri, ia belajar untuk menjaga pengeluarannya, sementara kedua orang tuanya lebih memilih untuk tinggal di Amerika sana.

Keduanya jalan beriringan sampai ke kelas.

Kuroko tetap dengan tampang datarnya, menghiraukan segala tatapan yang mengarah kepadanya.

Sementara Kagami harus menahan malu. Mukanya sudah semerah udang rebus!

"Tetsu!" Aomine yang datang entah dari mana, langsung mengalungkan salah satu lengannya ke pundak si adik kandung kepala sekolah. Manik navynya melirik macan di samping dengan lirikan yang mengejek.

Kagami mendengus kesal. Kesempatan emasnya berdua dengan Kuroko dirusak oleh kehadiran mahluk dekil ini!

Apanya yang bersaing secara sehat? Sedangkan kalau ada kesempatan, masing-masing malah saling menjatuhkan.

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko sama sekali tidak risih dengan kelakuan Aomine.

"Kakakmu serius mau nikah?"

Kuroko kembali mengangguk. Sudah bosan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kapan?"

"Bulan depan. Memangnya kenapa, Aomine-kun?"

"Hanya penasaran saja. Gak nyangka kalau tampang madesu seperti itu bisa dapat jodoh. Aku kadang jadi bingung, kenapa kakak sama adik kok jauh banget aurany—"

Belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah _ignite pass kai_ melayang, mengarah tepat ke ulu hati hingga sang korban meringis kesakitan.

Kuroko terus berlalu, meninggalkan Aomine.

Kagami yang dari tadi cuek, menatap sosok _tan_ itu dengan tatapan mengejek. "Makanya kalau mau cari muka pakai otak dulu." Sindirnya sebelum mengekori sang pujaan hati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi… kenapa _sensei_ memanggilku lagi hari ini? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Nilaiku juga stabil-stabil saja tuh." Alis Kuroko berdenyut menatap sosok angkuh di hadapannya. Sudah manggil seenak jidatnya, gayanya songong pula. Masih untung ganteng coba kalau nggak, pasti jodohnya seret.

"Iseng saja. Memangnya tidak boleh apa aku memanggil kekasihku sendiri, Tetsuya?" sebuah senyuman dilontarkan. Tapi Kuroko malah menghindar dan menghadiahi orang itu dengan tatapan jijiknya.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasih Akashi- _sensei_? Ini sekolah lho. Mohon ya profesionalitasnya dijaga. Kalau tidak ada kepentingan apa-apa aku pamit per—" belum sempat tubuhnya diputar, sebuah telapak tangan mencengram lengannya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi?"

Kuroko merotasi bola matanya. "Ya ada apa? Buruan, waktu istirahat hampir habis dan aku belum sama sekali menyentuh bekalku."

Akashi menghela napas. "Ambil kursi, kemudian duduk di sampingku sini. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan!"

"Tentang Shuuzo-ni?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengkait-kaitkanku dengan calon kakak iparmu?"

Kuroko mengangkat kedua buah bahunya acuh lalu menarik kursi kosong. "Jadi?" bokong kenyal mendarat halus di atas kursi lipat.

Selembar kertas diberikan ke sosok mungil itu. "Siapa bilang nilaimu stabil-stabil saja?" desis Akashi dengan nada mencekam.

Kuroko menelan salivanya sendiri begitu melihat tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak di atas kertas.

Duh!

Kok bisa sih?

Bukannya kemarin dia sudah belajar mati-matian di mata pelajaran ini? Tapi kok hasilnya malah menghianati perjuangannya? Rasanya Kuroko jadi ingin menangis.

"Pasti ada kesalahan! Aku sudah mengerjakannya dengan teliti kok! Masa iya cuman dapat lima?! Coba periksa ulang. Siapa tahu _sensei_ salah lihat!"

Kening Akashi berkerut, tak mengerti pemikiran absurd bocah ini. Mana mungkin Akashi salah? Sementara dirinya selalu absolut benar?

"Kau… menuduhku?" tanyanya heran

Kuroko mengangguk mantap—yang sialnya malah terlihat seperti kelinci yang mengumpan diri ke mulut buaya.

Sebuah seringaian tercipta di paras tampan. "Ah, aku tahu. Mungkin dengan cara ini kau bisa mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik?"

"Apa?" tanya Kuroko ketus.

Si biru sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ia sedang masuk ke dalam tipu daya serigala berbulu domba! Oh, buta kah ia sampai tidak lihat kilatan licik di kedua heterokom itu?

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh lagi?"

Kuroko mendecak kesal. "Aku sudah lelah mengusirmu dari sekolah ini. Jadi sekarang kau mau dengan senang hati menulis surat pengunduran sendiri, _sensei_?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Baru kemarin aku diangkat jadi pegawai tetap. Kenapa harus keluar sekarang? Kau kira cari pekerjaan itu mudah apa?"

"Ya terus?"

Napas dikeluarkan lewat mulut, Akashi lantas menatap sepasang manik langit cerah tanpa awan. "Kalau kau menang, aku akan mencabut perjanjian konyol kita yang kemarin. Tapi kalau kau kalah, kau juga harus berpakaian seperti wanita dimana pun kau berada termasuk rumahmu sendiri."

Kedua iris azure melebar. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. "Hah?"

Akashi menawarkan senyum rupawan. "Bukankah menarik, Tetsuya?"

"Apa _nii-san_ yang menyuruhmu lagi?"

Pemuda _scarlet_ menggeleng. "Kali ini insiatifku sendiri. Bukannya seru, Tetsuya? Kau kan cantik kalau pakai baju perempuan. Jangan melanggar kodratmu lah."

Bibir semerah cherry digigit demi menahan kekesalan yang kian bertumpuk.

Kalau tidak lihat situasi sih, sudah dari tadi ada sepatu melayang yang menabrak paras menawan—namun mematikan itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Tertarik?" tanya Akashi penuh dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya. Kedua telapak tangan terkepal hebat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Aku sudah belajar dari pengalaman. Tidak mau lagi ikut-ikutan pertaruhan licik ini!"

Tungkai kecil melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Kuroko masih punya sopan santun untuk tidak membanting pintu ruangan guru itu.

Di belakang, Akashi terkekeh geli melihat sikap lawannya. "Dasar bocah manja."

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang sekolah hari ini, Kuroko langsung diculik seseorang dengan menggunakan perantara minuman kesukaannya.

Sepanjang jalan, pemuda yang masih berbalutkan seragam perempuan, duduk anteng memandangi jalan seraya menyedot likuid putih manis itu.

"Kok jauh?" tanyanya membuka percakapan.

Si pengemudi melirik sekilas entitas di sampingnya. "Ya kalau yang di dekat kota mah harganya mahal. Wajarlah kalau sedikit jauh. Memangnya kita pengusaha apa seperti ayah dan ibumu?"

"Shuuzo-ni mau banting setir jadi agen perumahan ya?"

"Enak saja! Kemarin kita ngecek-ngecek dulu, gak asal beli. Jadi tahu bagaimana perkembangan harga pemasaran rumah sekarang."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti sambil terus menyedot vanilla shakenya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah mobil itu keluar dari jalan raya dan masuk ke dalam jalan-jalan yang lebih kecil, sedan itu ditepikan tepat di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang nampak sederhana namun asri karena masih ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar di sekitarnya.

"Sudah sampai!"

Dengan bangga, Nijimura memamerkan rumah barunya ke si calon adik ipar yang terus-terusan menatap bangunan itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Katanya kecil?"

"Siapa bilang! Kemarin kan aku cuman bilang tidak terlalu besar! Jangan dibanding-bandingkan dengan manor megahmu itu!"

Kepala surai langit menatap Nijimura. Sebuah senyuman teramat manis terukir di paras cantik. "Bagus kok, Shuuzo-ni." Ucapnya lembut lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Nijimura terpaku sesaat. "Pantas saja pengagumnya banyak sampai-sampai Akashi jatuh hati. Ternyata memang manis." Desisnya.

Ia mengekori Kuroko dari belakang.

Si biru diam di depan pintu, menunggu Nijimura membuka kunci rumahnya yang ternyata malah tak terkunci.

 _Mungkin ada Chihiro di dalam._ Ujarnya dalam batin.

Namun begitu keduanya masuk, sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan mereka.

Di dalam ruang tamu yang masih cukup berantakan, dua orang pemuda duduk bersebrangan di atas sofa dengan dua cup kopi dari café terkenal di atas meja.

" _Okaerinasai, Honey_." Dua mahluk dengan warna kontras menyambut kedatangan keduanya dari dalam.

Dan Nijimura dan Kuroko hanya bisa memasang tampang jijik dengan serentak.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nii-san_ dan Shuuzo-nii beli rumah ini dari Akashi- _sensei_?"

Kelabu dan hitam legam mengangguk kompak.

Salah satu alis Kuroko terangkat ke atas. "Tidak takut kena sial apa?"

"Heh, jaga mulutmu, Tetsuya. Memangnya dikira aku ini apaan hah?" Akashi menyela. Menghadiahi pujaan hatinya tatapan tajam karena telah menyindirnya secara frotal.

Kuroko tidak menghiraukan perkataan si merah. Ia gencar menanyakan hal ini ke kakaknya beserta calon kakak iparnya.

"Shuuzo-nii tidak CLBK kan? Cinta lama bersemi kembali?"

"Kau kira aku gadis remaja yang sedang fase puber? Sampai-sampai harus jatuh cinta lagi ke iblis di depan sana? Dari pada mengawini iblis, aku lebih baik mengawini tembok yang ini saja." Manik hitam melirik ke pemuda kelabu yang duduk di sampingnya sambil membaca _light novel_ bersampul gadis loli.

"Kalau disuruh memilih sih, aku lebih pilih gadis ini ketimbang kau, monyong." Sahut Mayuzumi datar sembari menunjuk ke arah cover bukunya.

Nijimura berdecak kesal.

Sungguh, tak bisa kah kekasihnya itu sedikit peka?

Nijimura tadi memuji lho. Bukannya menghina!

Tatapannya beralih ke sepasang heterokom itu yang malah terlihat seperti sedang mengejeknya.

"Mumpung kita semua ada di sini, mau makan malam bersama? Di luar tentunya. Kan dapurnya saja belum ada peralatannya." Ucap Akashi sambil berpangku kaki.

"Boleh," Kuroko menyetujuinya. "Tapi di Majiba ya." Azure mengarah ke heterokom dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hei, Tetsuya kau kan tadi sudah kuberikan vanilla shake!" ujar Nijimura.

Bibir si mungil mengerucut. "Satu saja tidak cukup, Shuuzo-nii!"

Mayuzumi menutup bukunya kemudian memandang mantan _kouhai_ nya lekat-lekat. "Jangan kira kau bisa ambil kesempatan dari ini, Akashi."

Seringaian samar tampil. Tanpa berkata-kata, Akashi membalas hanya dengan mengangkat kedua buah bahunya.

Apanya jangan ambil kesempatan kalau sudah lihat ada emas di depan mata? Masa iya disia-siakan begitu saja? Kan mubazir.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, boleh juga makan di luar. Mumpung ini awal bulan, kau yang traktir kami ya, Akashi!"

"Enak saja. Seharusnya kalian yang menraktirku. Sebentar lagi kan kalian yang menikah."

Diam-diam, Kuroko tersenyum ambigu. "Benar tuh, Shuuzo-nii. Akashi- _sensei_ saja yang traktir. Dia pasti punya banyak uang apalagi setelah kalian beli rumah ini darinya!"

Si biru ternyata ikut mengompori. Ya, hitung-hitung balas dendam meskipun tak setimpal.

Masih dengan tampang datarnya, Mayuzumi menyetujui. "Lagi juga yang ngajak siapa tadi?." Ujarnya.

Berdecak kesal, surai semerah darah diacak kasar. "Baiklah, kalau itu yang Tetsuya mau. Tapi tempatnya, biar aku yang pilih."

Kelabu, hitam, dan biru muda mengangguk mantap.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadi kalian berangat naik apa? Kok tidak ada mobil di depan?" tanya Nijimura membuka percakapan setelah hening beberapa saat.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jalan raya, Mayuzumi buka mulut, berniat untuk menjawab. "Tuan muda itu ingin coba naik kereta sekali-kali. Ya mumpung belum jam sibuk, jadinya naik itu saja deh."

"Terus mobilmu ditinggal dimana?"

"Sekolah. Niatnya sih tadi setelah berkunjung langsung pulang lagi. Eh ternyata kalian datang."

Dari sela kursi pengemudi dan kursi penumpang depan, Kuroko melongokan kepalanya. " _Nii-san_ sama Akashi- _sensei_ ngapain berduaan tadi? Sedang selingkuh ya?"

Pipi putih pucat dicubit gemas. Pelakunya adalah orang yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Jangan asal ngomong ya. Mana bisa aku selingkuh kalau pilihan utamanya kau." ucap Akashi.

Di kursi kemudi, Mayuzumi bergerak gelisah. "Hei jangan sentuh-sentuh adikku! Atau kulempar kau langsung ke jalanan!"

"Kalau kau melemparku sekarang, nanti tidak ada yang mentraktir kalian." Sebuah senyuman angkuh tercetak jelas di paras tampan.

Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa mual. Akashi itu, muka doang yang bagus, tapi kelakuan sekotor loker bajunya Aomine.

"Hei monyong. Dulu kau makan apa sih sampai-sampai naksir iblis ini?"

"Keselek kulit buah durian kali aku yang dulu. Ya ampun Akashi, sejauh apa sih kau berubah?'

Mayuzumi dan Kuroko terkekeh kompak.

Ya siapa yang tidak senang sih lihat sang maha absolut dibully habis-habisan?

"Tertawa saja terus kalian, nanti kita lihat siapa yang paling terakhir bisa bertahan." Aura tidak mengenakkan mulai keluar, memenuhi mobil sedan itu. Mayuzumi sampai harus melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan sang adik terpaksa kembali duduk bersandar di tempatnya.

"Akashi-sensei sama sekali tidak lucu." Gerutu Kuroko jengkel.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, manis."

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko mengaduk-aduk mangkuk sobanya dengan menggunakan sumpit.

"Makan jangan pilih-pilih, Tetsuya. Kan tadi kau sendiri yang pesan soba." Gemas, Mayuzumi meninggalkan santapannya dan beralih menyuapi sang adik yang nampak ngambek.

Seharusnya Kuroko bisa menebak isi kepala si pemilik heterokom itu!

Sebuah restoran jepang bintang lima, dengan ruangan pribadi yang malah membuat rasa laparnya hilang tiba-tiba.

Kuroko menerima suapan Mayuzumi dan mengunyahnya dengan menatap bengis makhluk di hadapannya.

"Sudah SMA masih disuapi? Tidak malu apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi menyeruput kuah sup tofunya. "Kau membuat orang yang di sebelah sana cemburu." Ujung sumpit menunjuk tepat ke si surai hitam yang duduk di sampingnya.

Nijimura tersentak. "Apa? Jangan asal main tuduh! Bukannya kau yang sedang cemburu, Akashi. Lihat, gadis incaranmu sedang digoda om-om mesu—AW! Jangan asal lempar sendok, Tetsuya! Kalau vas yang di belakang sana pecah kau mau ganti?"

"Shuuzo-nii sendiri yang kemarin bilang kalau mau ngomong disaring dulu. Kalau mata Shuuzo-nii belum rabun, aku ini laki-laki. Bukan perempuan!" pipi pucat dikembungkan. Kuroko membuang muka ketika Mayuzumi menyuapinya lagi.

"Akui saja, Tetsuya. Penampilanmu itu sudah menipu banyak mata orang." Dengan nada santai Akashi kian mengompori seolah dirinya membenci sebuah ketenangan dan lebih suka melihat makhluk biru di seberang sana mengamuk.

Mendecih kesal, pemuda berselimutkan seragam wanita berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mau pulang!" tubuh mungil dibawa keluar dari ruangan yang mungkin mampu membuatnya terkena penuan dini karena terlalu stress.

"Hei, Tetsuya. Makananmu belum habis ini. Memangnya kau mau pulang naik apa hah?"

"Buat _nii-san_ saja, aku sudah kenyang. Pulang tinggal naik taksi apa susahnya?" Tepat sebelum tubuhnya keluar pintu, sebuah lengan kekar mencegatnya.

Manik biru muda itu melebar.

Entah sejak kapan Akashi sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Duduk." Perintahnya dengan nada yang mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Kuroko menegang. Kuroko diseret Akashi kembali ke tempatnya.

Mayuzumi menghela napas berat. "Kalau kau pulang sendiri, bahaya. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang mengincarmu? Apalagi kalau kau sedang berpakaian seperti ini, Tetsuya?" telapak tangan besar mengelus lembut surai biru muda.

Kuroko mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Sikap Akashi yang tegas tadi, memang menakutkan. Ia sampai tidak mampu untuk menatap mata heterokom itu. Tapi Kuroko tahu, Akashi begitu karena ia lah yang sudah keterlaluan. Bocah Kyoto yang baru dua tahun menetap di Tokyo memangnya sudah hatam jalanan di kota ini? Belum lagi ia selalu diantar-jemput dan tidak memperhatikan seluk-beluk kota.

"Turuti saja, Tetsuya. Kau kan sudah dewasa, jangan bersikap manja. Habiskan makan malammu, setelah ini kita pulang." Nijimura berujar sambil terus menyumpitkan makanannya.

Kuroko menolak suapan Mayuzumi dan memilih untuk makan sendiri supaya sang kakak bisa fokus menyantap makanannya.

Dalam sekejap, aura di ruang makan pribadi itu berubah menjadi tidak mengenakkan.

Dan Kuroko tahu, ini salahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka berpisah.

Akashi memilih untuk pulang sendiri dengan menaiki taksi.

Sementara Mayuzumi dan Kuroko diantar pulang dengan menggunakan mobil Nijimura.

Sepanjang perjalanan, dada Kuroko terasa sesak. Bukan, ia tidak sedang jatuh sakit.

Tapi nyatanya ini lebih sakit daripada sekedar jatuh sakit.

Di jok belakang, Kuroko memilih untuk memosisikan dirinya tidur dengan kaki tertekuk. Tubuhnya memunggungi dua penumpang di depan sana.

Dari salah satu kelereng azure, setitik air keluar.

Kuroko tidak suka melihat Akashi yang tadi. Dan Kuroko juga tidak suka dengan Akashi yang berlaku agak kasar padanya.

Lebih baik Akashi mesum yang membullynya habis-habisan di pelajaran matematika ketimbang Akashi yang ini!

Tubuhnya terlalu lelah hari ini, padahal ia tak melakukan apa-apa.

Perlahan namun pasti kelopak mata itu tertutup, menyambut gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini posisinya diganti, Nijimura yang mengendarai, dan Mayuzumi yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

Sesekali kepala kelabu menengok ke belakang, memantau keadaan adiknya yang ternyata sudah terlelap.

"Mungkin tadi aku juga yang salah, karena ikut-ikut mengompori." Ucap Nijimura penuh sesal.

Mayuzumi menggeleng. "Ini bukan salahmu. Tetsuya itu memang orangnya tidak bisa dibentak. Mungkin karena ini masih masa pubernya, moodnya jadi suka naik-turun."

"Adikmu itu, ia memang agak manja. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan. Akashi saja yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya." Si hitam mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak apa-apa," Senyum tipis dikulum. "Tetsuya butuh orang tegas yang bisa mendisiplinkannya."

"Biar kutebak. Orang itu, Akashi?"

Sebuah dengusan keluar. Sepasang kelabu menatap lekat-lekat kekasihnya. "Seperti aku rela memberikan malaikat ke seekor iblis."

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbangun di kamarnya sendiri. Kakaknya selalu menggendongnya apabila ia tertidur di sembarang tempat dan bahkan rela menggantikan bajunya.

Tapi mungkin kebiasaan itu harus mulai Kuroko hilangkan dari sekarang. Karena bagaimana pun juga, dirinya sudah beranjak dewasa dan harus bisa mandiri. Nanti kalau kakaknya menikah, siapa lagi yang mau mengurusnya? Ayahnya sibuk mondar-mandir ke negara yang berbeda. Ibunya ada di Kyoto dan kadang harus pergi ke luar juga demi urusan bisnis.

Memiliki segalanya, sama sekali tak menjamin kebahagiaanmu, bung.

Sambil merenggangkan anggota tubuhnya, Kuroko bersiap untuk ke sekolah—masih dengan penyamaran wanitanya demi menepati janji.

Tak sampai dua jam, si mungil sudah duduk rapih di kursi kelasnya.

"Kurokocchi kelihatan lesu ssu? Ada apa? Habis bertengkar lagi dengan kakakmu?" tanya Kise khawatir.

Kepala bermahkotakan rambut palsu yang sama dengan warna rambut aslinya menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Kuroko mendongkak, menatap sepasang iris madu di depannya. "Kise-kun?" tanyanya polos.

Pipi Kise terasa panas. Tangan kanannya mengusap tengkuk. Sungguh, di hadapan Kuroko dengan mata memelas seperti itu adalah cobaan tersendiri untuk jantungnya. "I—iya?"

"Apa aku ini… anak manja?"

Kise menggeleng cepat. "Kurokocchi tidak manja kok! Kurokocchi baik!"

Tatapan Kuroko kian memelas. "Benarkah, Kise-kun?"

Kali ini kepala Kise mengangguk cepat. "Kurokocchi adalah gadis paling baik yang pernah ku kenal ssu!"

Dalam sekejap, aura Kuroko berubah. "Hah? Gadis?"

Alarm bahaya Kise berbunyi. Saliva ditelan dengan susah payah dan satu langkah mundur di ambil demi menjauhi zona kritis. "Bu—bukan begitu maksudku ssu!"

"Kise-kun."

"Y—Ya?"

"Jangan pernah panggil aku gadis lagi."

"Baik Kurokocchi!"

Setelah Kise kembali ke bangkunya, Akashi masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kuroko menatap lekat-lekat gurunya itu seolah menelanjanginya.

Namun Akashi…

Sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

Dan menganggapnya…

Seolah tidak ada.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Holla! Masih ada yang inget ff yang sebelumnya? xD jadi tahu dong perjanjian apa yang dibuat akashi dan Kuroko dulu? wwww**

 **sebenernya saya niatnya mau buat os aja dan fokus ke MayuNiji (apalagi pas weddingnya xD) tapi entah kenapa pas ngetik, seolah ada badai datang dan tiba2 buat wordsnya kembung. dan saya juga agak gak rela ff ini tamat begitu saja karena saya jatuh cinta sana semua pairingnya :'((( /yez utang saya nambah.**

 **Yaps sekian dari saya. jangan ditutup dulu, ada bonus sceen/omake di bawah xD**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Hanyo4**

* * *

 **Omake**

" _Bagaimana keadaannya, Aominecchi? Aman?" Sesekali kepala pirang menyembul dari balik loker._

 _Aomine mengangguk. "Aman kok, Kagami sudah jaga di depan. Kalau Tetsu datang, ia yang akan mengalihkan perhatiannya."_

" _Oke ssu." Tangan putih pucat membuka loker yang bukan miliknya. Tumpukkan amplop berbeda warna bejibun memenuhi ruang loker hingga tumpah ke luar. Dengan sigap, Kise memasukkan amplop-amplop itu ke dalam kantung yang ia bawa._

" _Sudah belum Kise? Sepertinya Tetsu sudah datang!"_

 _Kise begerak gelisah._

 _Pintu loker sepatu berlabelkan Kuroko Tetsuya ditutup rapat. Seluruh tindak kejahatannya dibersihkan hingga tak berbekas._

 _Tak lama ketika target kian mendekat bersama dengan kawannya yang memiliki alis cabang, Kise kabur lewat jalan lain._

 _Membakar surat-surat laknat ini agar mangsa incarannya tidak terpikat predator lain!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kagami memperhatikan Kuroko ketika pemuda itu sedang membuka loker sepatunya._

" _Oh... tumben kosong." Gumam Kuroko lirih namun dapat didengar oleh Kagami._

 _Ada sebersit rasa lega di relung hatinya._

Kise sudah membersihkannya ternyata. _Batin si penyuka cheese burger._

 _Karena saingan mereka bertambah jadi satu sekolah, mau tak mau kelompok pelangi harus bermain cara kotor._


	2. sosok sempurna (menurut orang lain)

Jam pelajaran ini hampir berakhir, dan Kuroko sama sekali tidak merasa diperhatikan oleh guru angkuh di depan sana.

Memang sih, sejak dulu hawa keberadaannya setipis hantu. Tapi bukankah Akashi Seijuurou itu orang yang peka? Apalagi kalau menyangkut Kuroko Tetsuya seorang?

Huh, bukannya ia mau minta diperhatikan. Tapi rasanya menyebalkan juga kalau seperti ini terus.

Tak lama, terdengar bunyi bel pertanda istirahat. Akashi menghentikan menutup bukunya. "Ya, sampai di sini dulu, kalau ada yang masih belum kalian mengerti tentang integral, kalian bisa tanyakan langsung ke saya." ucapnya.

Si merah berjalan keluar ruangan. Para murid-muridnya sudah mulai riweh, mengobrol akan hal-hal sepele, namun tidak dengan Kuroko.

Sebuah penghapus karet ia ambil, kemudian dileparkan langsung ke kepala gurunya itu.

"Aw! Siapa yang berani melempar ini?!" tanya Akashi dengan nada tinggi yang mampu membuat kelas itu hening lagi.

Dengan bangga, Kuroko di belakang sana mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Para anggota kelompok pelangi menelan saliva mereka masing-masing, tak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan oleh makhluk mungil biru itu.

"Aku, Akashi- _sensei_." Ucap Kuroko lantang.

Akashi menghembuskan napas sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya, mengabaikan entitas si biru.

Jengah karena masih diabaikan, kali ini mimpi yang selalu Kuroko idam-idamkan, terkabul.

Salah satu sepatu Kuroko Tetsuya, mendarat dengan selamat di paras tampan Akashi Seijuurou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Still Hate**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Story © Hanyo4**

 **AkaKuro, Harem!Kuro, MayuNiji.**

 **[2/3]**

 **Warn :** Ini adalah ff sequel. Silahkan baca **Math and You!** Terlebih dahulu agar paham jalan cerita sebelumnya :")))) banyak typo bececeran, Minor OC, dan OOC yang tidak bisa ditolerir demi kebutuhan cerita! So, don't push your self to read! Just enjoy it ^^

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah plester kecil disematkan di hidung yang masih merah.

Kuroko jadi merasa agak menyesal karena telah melakukan sebuah tindak kekerasan.

Ah, bagaimana kalau setelah ini ia dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib dan dijebloskan ke penjara? Nanti ia jadi tak bisa menikmati minuman favoritnya setiap hari dong?

"Jadi," Akashi malas menatap Kuroko, ia pura-pura sibuk mengamati luka di wajahnya melalui cermin di UKS. "Ada apa?"

Kuroko tertunduk, memandang sepasang kakinya yang hanya berbalutkan kaus kaki di sebelah kiri, dan sebuah sepatu di kaki kanan. " _Sensei_ marah?"

Tubuh gagah diputar, menghadapi murid yang nyalinya sedang menciut. "Tentulah aku marah, Tetsuya! Kau sudah meleparku pakai sepatu sampai mimisan begini!"

"Tapi _sensei_ duluan yang salah! Sok-sokan mengabaikanku!" Kuroko tidak mau disalahkan sepihak. Bagaimana pun juga, yang mulaikan Akashi. Bukan salahnya toh jika ia mengajukan protes meskipun caranya agak kasar?

"Oh, jadi sekarang kamu minta diperhatikan?" sebuah seringaian mengembang.

"Bukan begitu! Jangan salah paham, dengar dulu ya, Akashi- _sen—"_

"Lalu apa?"

Kuroko diam. Ia bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya. _Azure_ nya berkeliling, mencari inspirasi.

"Hmm?" Akashi di depan sana berdiri sambil menunggu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Ish. _Sensei_ jangan kepedean dulu ya. Bukannya aku minta diperhatikan! Tapi aku rasa _sensei_ itu…," Kuroko masih terus mencari kata yang tepat. "pilih kasih!"

Kening si merah berkerut ke dalam. "Pilih kasih bagaimana? Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku tidak langsung lari ke ruangan BP dan meminta guru itu untuk mengetik surat panggilan ke orang tuamu, setelah kau melemparku dengan sepatu tadi."

"Ya makanya kalau dipanggil, harusnya _sensei_ langsung menyahut!"

"Kapan kau memanggiku, hah? Yang ada kau tadi menimpukku pakai penghapus!"

Kuroko berdecak kesal. Ia pasti akan selalu kalah kalau berdebat dengan iblis yang satu ini!

Tangan kanan menyisir helaian palsu yang mengganggu pemandangan. Ia bingung, masih saja orang itu bersikap keren padahal sudah dipermalukan di depan kelasnya tadi! Apa jangan-jangan, urat malu orang ini sudah putus dari dulu?

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf. Itu semua karena _sensei_."ucapnya lirih lalu melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu.

Akashi menghembuskan napas berat. "Dasar _tsundere._ "

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko baru saja keluar dari ruang UKS dan berjalan beberapa langkah. Namun pemuda itu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran kelompok pelangi yang tiba-tiba memeluknya entah dari mana.

"Tetsu! Kau tidak apa-apakan?!" tanya Aomine khawatir.

"Jangan cari mati seperti itu lagi nanodayo! Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi bisa saja iblis itu menghukummu seperti dulu lagi!"

"Benar, Kurokocchi! Jantungku serasa mau lepas saat Kurokocchi melemparnya pakai penghapus ssu. Masih untung yang itu diabaikan, eh malah dilempar lagi pakai sepatu."

"Kuro-chin nekat juga ya~" Murasakibara menyodorkan snacknya tepat ke depan Kuroko, namun Kuroko menolaknya lagi karena sama sekali tidak merasa minat.

Sambil berjalan santai—dengan rombongan pelangi di belakangnya, Kuroko menatap sekitar. Banyak murid-murid yang memandangnya takjub. Seolah-olah Kuroko adalah protagonist sebuah drama korea yang dikelilingi oleh kumpulan lelaki tampan.

"Kau seperti impian para gadis-gadis itu, Tetsu." Jari telunjuk Aomine mangarah tepat ke kumpulan para wanita yang terbuai akan delusi mereka masing-masing.

Samar-samar, Kuroko dapat mendengar kicauan kelompok _fangirl_ itu seperti,

 _Kyaaa, Tetsuya-sama uke sekali._

 _Iya dia cantik sampai-sampai aku ragu, sepertinya Dewa salah menentukan gendernya!_

 _Ya ampun, anak kelas F enak ya, bisa bertemu dengan para pangeran sekolah setiap hari dan bisa menyaksikan secara langsung kemesraan Akashi-_ sensei _dan Tetsuya-sama!_

Untung saja hati Kuroko sudah kebal. Ya, iya sih ia memang pernah memproklamirkan dirinya sendiri bahwa orientasi seksualnya 'belok'. Tapi kok sepertinya heboh sekali ya reaksi orang-orang? Apalagi setelah setan mata belang itu datang. Tiba-tiba rasanya seperti ada sebuah _fanbase_ yang berdiri kokoh, yang berisikan para delusi murid fujodan di sekolah ini.

Kuroko ngerem mendadak, para pengikutnya langsung mengikuti.

Sepasang azure tidak sengaja menemui dua kepala yang tak asing.

" _Nii-san,_ Shuuzo-nii! Punya waktu sebentar?" Kuroko berlari menghampiri mereka saat keduanya melintas di lorong. Tampang stoic berubah drastis _plus_ efek bling-bling di sekeliling.

Dan dalam sekejap, delusi kumpulan fujodan di sana berubah dari putri setengah bidadari yang dikeliling pangeran sekolah, menjadi gadis SMA yang sedang mendekati dua om-om mesum.

 **.**

 **.**

Bola orange memantul melawan gravitasi bumi.

Lengan kemeja putih ia gulung hingga setengah, simpul dasi sudah melonggar meskipun benda itu masih mengalung di leher.

Tetes demi tetes keringat berjatuhan. Napasnya sudah terengah-engah, namun matanya sama sekali tidak lepas pada satu objek di depan sana, _ring_ basket.

Akashi bahkan seolah menghiraukan sakit di pangkal hidungnya.

Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah pelepas stress. Stress yang dibuat oleh Kuroko Tetsuya, muridnya.

Huh, memang dasar bocah bebal yang manja. Akashi jadi tidak tahu kenapa emosinya jadi naik turun seperti ini? Kemarin, mereka habis apaan sih? Kok rasanya ia jadi kesal dengan makhluk biru itu?

Berdebat soal makanan kah?

Atau soal seragam Kuroko?

Tunggu,

Kok ia jadi lupa kemarin marah karena apa?

Kalau tentang _option_ kedua sih, ia bisa mengakui kesalahannya—mengubah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang hampir sempurna, menjadi lebih sempurna lagi.

Ya wajar saja sih kalau Kuroko marah karena merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Tapi kenapa tidak protes dari dulu? Ini kan sudah hampir dua minggu ia berpakaian seperti itu! (Akashi selalu mengabaikan fakta bahwa Kuroko memusuhinya habis-habisan karena hal tersebut.)

Bola kembali bergulir.

Sesaat di tangan kiri, sesaat di tangan kanan. Kemudian langsung ditembak dari ujung lapangan ke ring di depan sana.

Jangan remehkan soal kemampuan bermain basket yang dimiliki Akashi. Meskipun bertubuh agak pendek dan hampir dua tahun lebih ia tidak menyentuh bola memantul itu, namun bakatnya sama sekali tak karatan. Masih sama seperti dulu ketika ia bermain dengan Mayuzumi ataupun Nijimura.

Tembakkan lambung yang ia lakukan sangat sempurna. Si bundar itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh cincin besi yang mengitarinya.

Akashi tersenyum sesaat dan menghapus peluh di dahinya.

Ah, sudah lama ia tak merasa sebebas ini. Keluar sesaat hanya untuk memainkan hobi lamanya—selain bermain shougi sendiri. Ya meskipun yang ia lakukan hanya bermain basket, sendirian.

Merasa bosan, Akashi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dan memilih untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan sekujur tubuhnya—hatinya juga kalau _bisa._

Bola yang sempat menembus lubang ring dengan sempurna dibiarkan menggelinding begitu saja. Padahal sore tadi klub basket sudah merapikan lapangan ini. Tapi Akashi malah menggunakannya seenak hati pada malam hari ketika sekolahan sudah sepi. Dasar tuan muda sok absolut.

Si pemuda merah berjalan mendekati jasnya yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Namun kening mengkerut begitu menemukan objek ganjil yang terletak di dekat pakaiannya itu.

Sebuah kotak berbungkus kado merah dengan pita biru muda.

Aneh sekali. Sejak kapan benda itu ada di sini? Perasaan tadi tidak ada. Atau jangan-jangan ada anak basket yang barangnya ketinggalan? Atau memang ada yang sengaja menaruhnya di sana ketika ia sedang sibuk tadi?

Akashi mengocoknya dengan hati-hati, takut objek asing itu berisi benda berbahaya.

Satu alis menanjak naik, Akashi dikuasai oleh rasa penasaran yang sedang menyerbunya. Tangan kanan membuka tutup kotaknya.

Sebuah senyum tulus terulas.

Akashi tahu siapa yang memberinya benda ini.

Benda yang kata orang sangat menggambarkan dirinya,

Sebuah gunting berwarna merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kagami mengendus kesal. Padahal tadi si biru ini mengajaknya ke kedai Majiba. Tapi kok sekarang malah berakhir di toko buku seberang restoran cepat saji favoritnya? Sudah hampir satu jam mereka ada di tempat itu dan hanya berdiam diri di rak yang sama, rak alat tulis kantor._

" _Cepatlah, Kuroko. Aku lapar. Katanya kau hanya mau beli satu barang. Tapi kok milihnya lama banget. Seperti peremupuan yang kebingungan yang mau beli baju apa."_

 _Kuroko melirik sinis macam di sampingnya. "Maaf saja kalau aku lama, Kagami-kun."_

 _Kagami menelan saliva,"Memangnya kau mau beli apaan?" tanyanya hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan pujaan hatinya ini._

" _Yang pasti bukan baju perempuan." Gumam Kuroko cuek yang malah menambah rasa bersalah pada benak Kagami._

 _Duh, makhluk biru kecil satu ini mulutnya memang kadang setajam belati ya._

" _Ya kalau mau beli baju mah, bukan di sini, Kuroko."_

 _Tubuh mungil diputar menghadap si alis cabang. Kagami salah tingkah, takut lawannya ini kembali baper karena ucapannya._

" _Bagus yang mana? Ini atau ini?" Kuroko menunjukkan dua benda sama dengan warna yang sama pula. Alis Kagami terangkat, bingung mau pilih yang mana padahal keduanya sama saja._

" _Bedanya… apa, Kuroko?"_

 _Pipi putih pucat dikembungkan oleh si empunya. "Kau tidak lihat. Kagami-kun? Harganya beda lima yen!"_

 _Bagaimana bisa si alis cabang tahu harganya kalau yang ditunjukkan kepadanya hanya barangnya? Ya Tuhan, sepertinya makhluk setengah perempuan ini hampir matang untuk menjadi perempuan seutuhnya. Hal sepele seperti ini saja dipermasalahkan._

 _Jari telunjuk menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal. "Kurasa bagusan yang… kanan." Jawab Kagami ragu._

 _Kuroko mengamati gunting yang ada di tangan kanannya. "Hmm… aku juga berpikir begitu sih tadi. Baiklah, aku akan pilih yang ini." Gunting di tangan kiri diacungkan tinggi-tinggi._

Demi pencipta cheese burger dan ring basket! Kuroko Tetsuya, kau sudah terlalu mahir untuk sekedar menjadi wanita jadi-jadian. _Kagami membatin miris._

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman Mayuzumi gempar.

Nyonya besar yang konon telah minggat bertahun-tahun serta mengubah marganya, Kuroko Tetsuko, datang berkunjung.

Koper-koper besar berjajar rapih di depan pintu masuk. Para pelayan kepayahan mengurus barang bawaan wanita agak _nyentrik_ ini. Pasalnya ia datang tiba-tiba. Tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali. Untung saja tuan besar pemilik rumah sedang dinas ke negeri tetangga, kalau tidak, perang dunia ketiga bisa pecah di rumah itu.

Tapi sebenarnya, bukan perang dunia ketiga yang ditakutkan oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Dari kecil ia sudah terbiasa melihat keramik-keramik berharga jutaan yen melayang tak tentu arah.

Yang sangat mengganggunya saat ini ialah, ibunya yang memergokinya sedang berpakaian layaknya gadis SMA.

Jantung Kuroko serasa lepas begitu melihat wanita setengah abad yang tampangnya masih seperti setengah dari umurnya—entah itu karena perawatan atau memang karena gen keluarga Kuroko yang seperti titisan bidadari di langit.

"TET-CHAN?!" tanya Tetsuko tak percaya saat melihat penampilan baru putra bungsunya.

Tubuh Kuroko terpaku. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Jalan untuk kembali rasanya sudah sirna. Ah, gara-gara perjanjian sepihak yang konyol ini, bisa-bisa Kuroko dicoret dari kartu keluarganya. Padahal, selama ini lancar-lancar saja karena ayahnya jarang berada di rumah.

Tetsuko mengambil langkah maju, mendekati anaknya.

Kepala berhelai biru langit sebahu menengok kanan-kiri risih, mencari pertolongan lewat gerakan tubuh. Namun naas, tak ada yang menotisnya. Kuroko seolah dipaksa menyerah begitu sadar wanita itu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"O— _okaa_ - _san_ … aku bisa jelaskan…" cicitnya.

Tetsuko mencengkram pundak anaknya. "ASTAGA TET-CHAN APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU? KATAKAN PADA _KAA_ - _SAN_ APA INI ULAH KAKAKMU YANG JONES ITU?!"

" _Okaa_ - _san_ , _Nii-san_ kan mau menikah bulan depan."

"LALU ULAH SIAPA INI? SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MENGUBAH KAU KE WUJUD ASLIMU?!"

Ok, biarkan separuh ruh milik Kuroko terbang meninggalkan raganya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko heran. Tidak kakaknya, tidak Akashi, maupun ibunya sekalipun, semuanya sama saja. Mendukung Kuroko untuk menjadi perempuan sepenuhnya.

Hei! Apa mereka tidak ingat kalau Kuroko lahir dengan bola di selangkangan? Bukan dua bola di depan dada?

Dan si biru muda ini hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat setelah sang ibu menyeretnya langsung ke salah satu butik kepercayaannya, tanpa sempat ia berganti pakaian 'normal' terlebih dahulu.

' _Tet-chan,_ kaa _-_ san _tidak tahu kalau kamu punya fetish seperti ini.'_ Begitu ibunya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Oh Tuhan, Kuroko salah apa sih? Kenapa ujian yang Kau berikan kepadanya sangat berat seperti ini? Apa benar, dulu kau salah menentukan gender untuk nominasi titisan bidadari ini?

"Tet-chan, kau mau pakai yang mana? Yang ini atau yang ini?" Kuroko Tetsuko menunjukkan dua buah dress berbeda model ke hadapan putra bungsunya. Iya, putra yang diakui sebagai putrinya.

Kuroko merasa _déjà vu._ "Err… yang kanan?"

Ibunya melirik sekilas dress yang dipegang oleh tangan kanannya. "Pilihan bagus," wanita itu memasang tampang berpikir. " _Kaa-san_ tidak tahu kalau kau punya selera _fashion_ yang baik."

DEMI TUHAN! JIKA MENGUBAH GENDER KUROKO TETSUYA MENJADI WANITA ADALAH PILIHAN TERBAIK, MAKA LAKUKANLAH HAL ITU SEKARANG JUGA!

Satu jam, dua jam menunggu, ibunnya tak kunjung selesai memilah-milah baju di butik itu. seandainya Kuroko Tetsuko bukan pelanggan vvvip, sudah dipastikan ia dan anaknya akan didepak keluar karena telah membuat para pekerjanya lembur berjamaah.

Sekilas, sepasang azure jernih melirik jam di dinding. Jarum jam panjang tepat mengarah ke angka duabelas, sementara jam pendeknya berada di angka sepuluh. Kuroko merutuki kecerobohannya karena lupa membawa alat komunikasi canggih miliknya pribadi— _handphone_ tentunya. Memang apalagi?

" _Okaa-san_ , ayo pulang. Ada pr yang harus kukerjakan." Rengek si mungil dengan memasang wajah memelas.

"Tet-chan jangan manja. Dikerjakan nanti pagi kan bisa."

"Kalau nanti pagi dikerjakannya, berangkat sekolahnya bagaima—"

"Besok kan sabtu, **Kuroko Tetsuya**."

 _Glek!_

Ok, mengganggu wanita yang sedang khusyuk berbelanja adalah haram hukumnya. Karena apa? Demi segala dewa yang ada di langit, Kuroko bersumpah barusan ia melihat singa lapar di dalam ibunya. Bahkan tampang psikopat milik guru matematikanya saja kalah jauh dengan tampang ibunya tadi.

Entah berapa lama ia menunggu, yang pasti saat pagi datang, ia menemukan dirinya bangun di kamar tidurnya sendiri, lengkap dengan piyama tidur bergambar gelas vanilla shake.

Ah, mungkin semalam kakaknya datang menjemput mereka dan menggantikan pakaiannya.

Atau mungkin _tidak_.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, _darling_."

Mungkin kemarin Kuroko agak amnesia atau mungkin terlalu banyak pikiran hingga tak menyadari bahwa butik yang ia dan ibunya singgahi adalah salah satu butik milik Akashi _corp._

Iya, Akashi yang itu lho.

"Kemarin, nak Seijuurou ini yang mengantar kita pulang, Tet-chan. Kakakmu ada panggilan dinas mendadak di kota sebelah makanya tidak bisa jemput. _Kaa-san_ , tidak tahu kalau kau kenal dengan anak tunggalnya keluarga Akashi." Di sebrang sana, sang ibu malah anteng menyantap sandwich tuna yang disajikan.

Kuroko yang masih belum berganti baju— _well,_ ia tetap nampak _awesome_ dengan piyama bergambar gelas milkshake itu, rasanya Akashi jadi ingin memberikan si mungil milkshake premium miliknya—duduk dengan muka ditekuk.

 _Oh wow. Dari ribuan butik di kota ini, kenapa harus butik milik_ sensei _yang_ okaa-san _pilih._

"Tetsuya adalah anak didikku, Kuroko-san. Aku dan Chihiro- _senpai_ dulu bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Jadi bisa dibilang, kami agak akrab."

 _Akrab ndasmu! Dan kapan kau pernah memanggil_ nii-san _dengan sebutan Chihiro-_ senpai _?_ Batin Kuroko gondok.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tetsuko agak terkejut."Wah, dunia ini sungguh sempit ya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong nak Seijuurou, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk jadi guru di saat kau bisa memegang jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan keluargamu?"

Kuroko dapat memperhatikan gurunya itu mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya. Mungkin ia agak jengah kalau ditanya dengan topik ini.

"Jadi guru itu… bisa dibilang adalah cita-citaku sejak kecil, Kuroko-san. Untungnya saat dewasa, _otou-sama_ tidak menentang cita-citaku ini. Ya meskipun ada saatnya nanti aku harus memprioritaskan perrusahaan ketimbang mengajar. Mungkin terdengar egois, tapi ini adalah salah satu syarat yang harus aku lakukan. Jika perusahaan berada di ambang bahaya, mau tidak mau aku harus berhenti mengajar." Jelas Akashi dengan wajah kalem.

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar itu, hati Kuroko terasa sesak.

 _Akashi-_ sensei _akan berhenti mengajar?_

Lenggang sejenak, kecanggungan menguasai keadaan. Akashi berdeham demi memecahkan suasana tidak yang nyaman tersebut. "Tapi tenang saja, perusahaan saat ini sedang baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah serius yang bisa menjatuhkan harga saham kita." Ujarnya dengan bangga.

Tetsuko mengulum senyum tipis. Tangan kanannya meraih gelas berisi air putih lalu meminumnya sedikit. "Nak Seijuurou," panggil Tetsuko.

Akashi mendongkak, menatap paras anggun dari wanita berusia setengah abad lebih. "Ada apa, Kuroko-san?"

"Apa kau menyukai putra bungsuku?"

"UHUK UHUK UHUK." Si mungil tersedak roti lapis coklat santapannya. Bukannya membantu, Akashi malah tersenyum lebar. Huh, padahal pemuda itu duduk tepat di samping Kuroko. Setelah minum dan merasa agak mendingan, Kuroko melirik sinis pemuda rambut merah itu.

"Tentu, Kuroko-san. Siapa yang tidak terpana dengan malaikat yang satu ini?" Si merah mengedip manis. Kuroko pasang tampang jijik. Oh, mungkin ia butuh kantung muntahnya dengan segera.

"Apa kalian berniat untuk menyusul Chihiro dan Shuuzo?"

Tanpa ragu, Akashi menjawab. "Tentu saja _Okaa-sa—"_ namun naas, omongannya terpotong setelah gulungan majalah basket sengaja dipukul di atas helaian merah.

Iya, Kuroko pelakunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Bak pembalap pro, Mayuzumi menyalip kendaraan-kendaraan yang ada di depannya.

Garis finishnya adalah kediaman keluarganya di pusat kota.

Andai sederet kalimat bak putusan Dewa itu tidak mampir di ponselnya beberapa saat lalu, Mayuzumi pasti masih duduk manis mendengarkan rapat para dewan itu.

 _Chihiro cepat pulang, adikmu sudah dilamar orang!_

MENINGGALKAN ADIKNYA SENDIRI DENGAN SANG IBU KADANG BISA JADI MEMBAHAYAKAN!

APALAGI KALAU IBUNYA SUDAH BERTEMU DENGAN TITISAN IBLIS RAMBUT MERAH ITU!

Surai kelabu diacak kasar. Ok, adiknya baru dilamar. Belum menikah. Lagi pula Kuroko kan masih kelas tiga SMA. Belum legal ijab-kabul.

Tapi jelas bukan itu masalahnya!

KENAPA HARUS AKASHI?

DAN KENAPA AKASHI HARUS MEMILIH ADIKNYA YANG UNYU TIADA TARA?!

Sedan hitam itu melesat, membahayakan pengemudi yang lain. Tak elak sesekali terdengar sahutan klakson yang memekak di telinga. Iris Mayuzumi bahkan sempat menangkap beberapa mobil polisi dengan sirinenya yang menyala sedang mengejar di belakang.

Masa bodolah kalau ia melanggar aturan lalu lintas.

Urusan tilang-menilang masih bisa nanti. Yang penting keperjakaan adiknya terjaga!

 **.**

 **.**

Untung saja masih ada beberapa ilham yang Mayuzumi temui saat ia mengemudi tadi. Tinggal menekan sederet angka dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, dan taadaa~ pasukan aliansi nan kokoh pun terbentuk.

Dengan absennya si makhluk kelabu, para pelangi sedang rapat siaga di apartemen Kise.

"Sial kita kecolongan!" gerutu Aomine sambil mengacak kasar rambutnya.

"Percuma kalau kita menyingkirkan satu sekolah ssu! Final bossnya malah sampai di garis finish duluan."

Sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Midorima mengangguk. "Kise benar. Kita terlalu fokus menuntas habiskan musuh-musuh kecil sampai lupa raja bosnya."

"Kukira _Sensei_ dan Kuro-chin masih marahan. Ternyata sudah akur kembali toh~ menyusahkan saja~"

"Eh? Iya ssu! Bukannya kemarin Kurokocchi dan Akashi- _sensei_ masih perang dingin? Kapan baikannya?"

Lenggang sejenak, masing-masing larut dalam konflik batinnya. Tak terkecuali Kagami. Ia jadi menyesal mengapa kemarin ia membantu pujaan hatinya untuk memilih hadiah rivalnya. Kalau kelompok pelangi tahu bagaimana kronologisnya, Kagami bisa-bisa di gantung terbalik di tengah lapangan dan dicap penghianat lagi. Jangan salah lho, kelompok pelangi itu beringas. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Kuroko Tetsuya seorang.

"Bisa jadi itu cuman akal-akalan si guru sialan itu! Supaya Tetsu jatuh ke dalam pesonanya! Tetsu kan hatinya lembut dan polos."

"Spekulasi yang bagus nanodayo. Kuroko memang orangnya agak sensitif."

"Jadi, Akashi- _sensei_ pura-pura marah kepada Kurokocchi supaya ia bisa langsung melamarnya begitu ssu?"

Midorima dan Aomine mengangguk.

Kagami tepuk jidat.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa teman-temannya ini jadi mendadak bodoh sih kalau menyangkut soal Kuroko?

"Ada apa Kagamicchi? Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Kise ketika ia melihat kelakuan Kagami tadi.

Si alis bergerak gelisah begitu seluruh mata beda warna hanya mengarah padanya.

"Tumben dari tadi kau anteng-anteng saja, Kagami. Tahu akan sesuatu?" Aomine bertanya dengan nada suara yang mampu membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ah, dan jangan lupakan senyum ambigu bak preman pasar itu! Tinggal doakan saja semoga Kagami bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Kagami menggeleng cepat. "Siapa tahu Akashi belum melamar Kuroko. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, ada baiknya kita mencegahnya. Lagipula, tumben sekali kepala sekolah minta bantuan ke kita. Pasti ada apa-apanya. Kalian memang tidak ingat kalau dia juga menentang keberadaan kita?"

Niatnya sih hanya mau berkilah. Tapi ia malah mengkambing hitamkan Mayuzumi sekarang. Ya tapi tak apalah, yang penting dirinya selamat.

"Coba aku tanya Kuro-chin dulu." Murasakibara merogoh ponselnya kemudian menhubungi makhluk biru mungil yang ada di seberang sana.

Suasana ruangan menjadi kian menegang seiring terdengarnya nada sambung.

" **Halo, Murasakibara-kun ada apa ya?"** tanya Kuroko via telepon.

"Ano, Kuro-chin. Apa benar sekarang kau sedang dilamar Akashi- _sensei?_ " Murasakibara langsung bertanya to the point.

Hening kemudian, kelompok pelangi sudah ketar-ketir. Takut pujaan hatinya akan menjawab iya.

" **Siapa yang bilang, Murasakibara-kun?"**

"Kakakmu."

Greget, Kise langsung menyambar ponsel milik Murasakibara. "Kurokocchi, jadi kau beneran dilamar Akashi- _sensei_ ssu?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar.

" **Kise-kun? Ah bukan begitu ceritanya. Aku tidak dilamar. Eh ngomong-ngomong kenapa ada Kise-kun juga? Kalian sedang kumpul?"**

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kami lagi rapat daru—AW! Aominecchi jangan cubit lenganku!"

Dengan sigap, Aomine mengambil ponsel pintar dari tangan Kise. "Tadi kami kebetulan bertemu, Tetsu."

" **Eh? Ada Aomine-kun juga?"**

"Ah, iya Tetsu. Sepertinya baterai ponsel milik Murasakibara sudah habis hahaha. _Jaa_!" tombol akhiri ia tekan dan cepat-cepat ponsel pintar itu di daya matikan demi kententraman jiwa. Sepasang iris navy lalu mengarah ke entitas kuning di sebelahnya. " _Baka_! Jangan sampai Tetsu tahu kalau kita sedang kumpul bersama! Bisa jadi di sebelahnya ada guru sialan itu!"

"Jadi…," si rambut lumut menatap satu persatu kawan seperjuangannya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kalau menurutku, langsung saja sabotase!" usul Kagami semangat.

"Kalau Kurokocchi yang malah jadi sasaran amarahnya lagi bagaimana?"

Kagami memandang Kise mantap. "Berarti dia pecundang! Beraninya ngincar anak bawang. Kalau dari jumlah mah, kita pasti menang!"

Aomine mengangguk. "Kita pakai cara lama lagi? Pasang jebakan batman di kelas?"

"Err… kalau kayak biasa, sepertinya sudah terlalu _mainstream_ ssu. Kalau Akashi- _sensei_ bisa menghindarinya, nanti malah jadi sia-sia. Bisa diupgrade tidak? Demi kesucian Kurokocchi!"

Ibu jari dan telunjuk yang dibebat perban putih, menjepit dagu. "Akan kupikirkan nanodayo. Siapa saja yang ikut dalam rencana ini?"

"Aku/Aku ssu!" kelompok pelangi menjawab serentak.

Tak lama, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Kagami. Sang pemilik langsung membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

 **[From: Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 **To : Kagami Taiga**

 **Subject : -**

 **Sertakan aku jika kalian merencanakan sesuatu.]**

Oh wow. Sepertinya kali ini aliansi mereka akan sangat kuat dengan bergabungnya salah satu petinggi sekolah di kelompoknya.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dari mana Mayuzumi tahu kalau mereka akan melakukan suatu hal?

 **.**

 **.**

Pasukan pengejar tersangka kebut-kebutan langsung mundur begitu melihat target mereka masuk ke dalam kediaman super megah.

Bukannya kebal hukum sih. Tapi mereka malas cari perkara dengan para makhluk berduit itu. Jangan ah, nanti bisa tenar macam pelaku peracun es kopi Vietnam dari negeri sebrang.

Diparkirkan secara asal-asalan, Mayuzumi langsung menerobos pintu kayu jati berdaun dua.

"Tetsuya!" teriaknya panik.

Di depan TV layar besar, si mungil yang sedang dituju sedang duduk manis sambil menyedot minuman favoritnya. Sepasang azure memandang sang kakak dengan alis berkerut. "Ada apa _nii-san_? Kenapa panik sekali?"

Langkah besar diambil oleh si sulung. Kedua tangan langsung mencengkram pundak adiknya. "Kau tidak sedang dilamar Akashi kan?"

Kuroko gagal paham situasi ini, makanya dengan polos ia menggeleng.

"Syukurlah…" cengkraman Mayuzumi mengendur. Dengan lunglai, ia duduk menyadar tepat di sebelah adiknya.

"Katanya baru sore nanti selesainya. Kenapa sekarang sudah pulang, hah?" Suara lain menyahut dari belakang. Nijimura baru saja keluar dari dapur. Ia masih menggunakan apron masak. Namun pemandangan yang nampak biasa bagi orang lain, terlihat begitu istimewa di mata Mayuzumi.

"Monyong? Ngapain kau ada di sini?" tanya Mayuzumi bingung setelah sempat terpana sesaat.

"Ibumu kan datang. Masa iya aku mau menjadi menantu kurang ajar yang tidak perhatian ke calon mertua? Ya mumpung hari ini sedang lowong, jadi main saja deh ke sini. Lumayan, sekalian cari-cari perhatian." Jawabnya jujur.

Tanpa bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Mayuzumi kembali bertanya, "Tadi Akashi ke sini?"

Nijimura mengangguk. "Sebentar doang sepertinya. Aku datang dia sudah tidak ada. Katanya sih diusir sama orang yang duduk di sampingmu itu." jari telunjuk mengarah tepat ke entitas biru yang masih setia memunggunginya.

"Kupingku masih sangat normal, Shuuzo-nii. Kalau mau main sindir-sindiran, mending di depan muka saja biar tidak ada salah paham." Sedikit jengah, Kuroko berucap dengan nada datarnya.

"Diusir? Kenapa? Apa dia melakukan tindakan asusila terhadapmu, Tetsuya?" tanya Mayuzumi khawatir.

Kuroko berdecak kesal. " _Nii-san_ kepo ih." Pemuda yang masih setia dengan piyama bergambar gelas milkshake ittu bangkit dan berjalan menuju tangga. Mungkin ia ingin kembali ke kamar agak tak dirusuhi oleh kakaknya yang super menyebalkan—tapi sayang ini.

Nijimura langsung merampas posisi yang ditinggalkan Kuroko.

"Ibuku ada di mana?"

"Di dapur. Sedang eksperimen dengan koki di sana."

Mayuzumi mengangguk maklum.

Pernah dengar pepatah tidak ada manusia yang sempurna? Kuroko Tetsuko lah salah satu contohnya. Walaupun pintar, berpenampilan memukau, dan memilii dua buah hati yang tumbuh menjadi dua pemuda yang dapat diandalkan. Tapi Tetsuko sama sekali tidak pandai akan urusan dapur. Untung saja keluarganya bercukupan. Kalau tidak bisa sengsara suaminya nanti—ya walau pada akhirnya lelaki setengah beruntung itu tetap sengsara hingga rela mengakhiri janji suci mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa kau pulang cepat? Tunggu biar kutebak, kau… meninggalkan rapat itu?" tanya Nijimura.

Mayuzumi mengangguk.

"Demi Tetsuya?"

Anggukan lagi sebagai jawaban.

"Karena Akashi datang ke sini?"

Sebelum Mayuzumi selesai mengangguk, Nijimura mengunci leher kekasihnya itu dengan jurus andalannya.

Dasar calon suami tidak bertanggung jawab!

 **.**

 **.**

Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini Nijimura menyaksikan bagaimana sisa-sisa dari perang dunia ketiga secara langsung.

Makan siang bersama di kediaman kekasihnya hari ini, sama sekali tidak menyisakan kenangan bagus semenjak suapan pertama. Nijimura langsung merasa kenyang begitu aura mencekan menguasai ruang makan ini.

Kedatangan sang kepala keluarga, Mayuzumi Kazuto, membuat genderang perang kembali ditabuh. Sebenarnya sih, kalau hati kecilnya ditanya, ia masih sayang dengan mantan istri yang kini sedang makan tepat di hadapannya. Tapi egonya sama sekali tak mengijinkan. Ya, semacam _tsudere_ itu lah.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya pria paruh baya itu.

Tetsuko mengelap mulutnya dengan menggunakan serbet. "Menjengguk kedua putraku lah. Memangnya apalagi? Jangan kira hak asuh atas Tetsuya jatuh kepadamu ya. Kalau bukan karena ia yang memohon sampai mogok makan tiga hari tiga malam, aku juga enggan mengizinkannya sekolah di sini."

Nijimura heran bagaimana dua kakak-beradik itu masih bisa menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. Padahal, melirik makanannya saja, ia sudah malas. Perutnya serasa melilit.

"Kudengar kau menjodohkan Tetsuya dengan pewaris tunggal Akashi _corp._ itu?"

"UHUK!" Mayuzumi tersedak. Matanya langsung melirik sinis ke arah sang adik. Cepat-cepat, segelas air disuguhkan Nijimura ke hadapan kekasihnya. "Kenapa _okaa-san_ menjodohkan Tetsuya dengan Akashi? Aku pokoknya menolak! Akashi tidak cocok untuk Tetsuya!" ujarnya agak emosi.

"Siapa juga yang mau dijodohkan dengan guru mesum itu, _nii-san_."

Satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu mengulas senyum penuh arti. "Seijuurou bilang kemarin kau sampai memberinya hadiah supaya dimaafkan, Tetsuya." Tentu saja Tetsuko sengaja menambah bensin dalan kobaran api.

"KAU MEMBERI AKASHI HADIAH?!" Mayuzumi kini berada di puncak emosinya. Awas saja kalau ia sampai bertemu dengan setan kepala merah itu. huh, pulang-pulang bisa tinggal nama.

Pipi si mungil dikembungkan, kesal. "Itu ide Shuuzo-nii!" permasalahan dilempar ke pemuda surai arang.

"Ih kok aku?!"

"Katanya, 'lempar saja benda kesayangannya. Nanti juga jinak lagi' begitu." Ucap Kuroko sambil menirukan gaya bicara Nijimura.

"Terus, kau ngasihnya dilempar seperti kata-kataku?"

Seketika, nyali Kuroko menciut. "Ya tidak sih, aku bungkus pakai kotak terus kutaruh diam-diam di dekat bajunya."

"EHH—KOK MALAH AKU YANG SALAH?" Nijimura bergerak gelisah begitu Mayuzumi menghadiahinya tatapan maut.

"Tentu saja! Teganya kau menodai Tetsuyaku yang polos!"

Tetsuko menghembuskan napas panjang sesaat. "Sudah-sudah, Chi-chan, sifatmu dari kecil belum berubah juga ya. Tet-chan kan sudah besar, ya wajarlah kalau ia sudah bertemu dengan tambatan hatiny—"

"TAPI KENAPA HARUS AKASHI YANG ITU, _KAA-SAN_?!"

"Ya kalau itu pilihannya Tet-chan sendiri memangnya kenapa? Lagi juga ia dari keluarga yang baik-baik. Lumayan kan kalau anak kesayangan _kaa-san_ jadi nyonya besar Akashi. Tujuh turunan bisa mandi susu mulu supaya awet muda."

"Aku dan Akashi- _sensei_ tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, _kaa-san._ Jangan membesar-besarkan hal sepele deh." Ujar Kuroko malas sambil merotasi kedua bola matanya.

Sang ayah hanya diam di atas kursinya. Huh, ia selalu saja ketinggalan berita. Kalah saing dengan mantan istrinya yang selalu _up to date._

Sama seperti minggu kemarin, ketika pada akhirnya ia dan Tetsuko berebut saham hanya karena tinggal satu slot yang tersisa. Seandainya ia tahu kalau harga saham itu lagi bagus lebih cepat, maka perang dingin yang entah untuk keberapakalinya, mungkin takkan ada untuk saat ini.

"Kalau Tet-chan nanti menikah dengan penerus Akashi _corp._ perusahaan Kuroko akan makmur lho, sayang. Aliansi kita jadi kuat. Tidak seperti perusahaan milik kakek tua di ujung sana." Sindiir Tetsuko.

" _Kaa-san_ , jangan sindir-menyindir deh. Aku kan juga kena jadinya." Ucap Mayuzumi agak risih.

Tetsuko hanya tertawa renyah. "Chi-chan, pintu perusahaan Kuroko masih terbuka lebar untuk kamu kok."

Ok, biarkan emosi Mayuzumi Kazuto meledak sekarang. "Jangan, Chihiro. Kamu itu laki-laki, tidak usah masuk ke dalam dunia mode seperti wanita. Lagipula, kemarin kan kita sudah melebarkan sayap ke China. Mubazir kalau lepas jabatan demi perusahaan kecil."

"Oh, jadi kau bilang perusahaan keluargaku kecil hah?" nada Tetsuko meninggi satu oktaf.

Kazuto menyeringai remeh. "Memang benar begitu kan?"

Wanita setengah abad itu awalnya hanya merapalkan cacian tidak jelas. Namun perlahan, benda-benda abstrak mulai bertebrangan. Demi menyelamatkan nyawa, Nijimura mengungsikan tubuhnya ke bawah meja makan. Ia heran, bagaimana dua kakak-beradik itu bisa tahan di situasi seperti ini. Namun ketika ia melirik ke arah tempat duduk Mayuzumi dan Kuroko, irisnya membola.

Ah, iya benar. Mayuzumi dan Kuroko sangat bisa melakukan _misdirection_ mereka untuk kabur dari kekacauan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetsuya," panggil Mayuzumi ketika keduanya mengungsikan diri ke halaman belakang. Kuroko yang sekarang sibuk dengan ponselnya hanya bisa mengangguk, menggantikan jawaban verbal. "Apa benar kau suka Akashi?"

Si biru menghela napas panjang. " _Nii-san_ percaya kata-kata _okaa-san_?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" helaian kelabu diacak kasar. "Aku serius, Tetsuya. Dan berhenti menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan juga."

Kuroko mematikan ponselnya kemudian memasukannya ke dalam saku celana. "Tidak tahu. Ada saat aku kesal setengah mati sampai ingin mendepaknya keluar dari sekolah. Ada juga saat dimana…"

"Dimana?" tanya Mayuzumi penasaran.

Sepasang azure itu menerawang jauh ke atas langit cerah. "Saat dimana aku ingin melempar wajahnya dengan sepatuku lagi, _nii-san_."

Mayuzumi tepuk jidat.

Sungguh, adiknya ini terlalu polos atau memang bodoh sih? Ya, iya sih, Mayuzumi juga ingin melakukan hal itu untuk Akashi. TAPI BUKAN INI PERMASALAHANNYA!

Kuroko yang benar-benar menyukai Akashi adalah kiamat bagi Mayuzumi.

"Tapi…" ucapan Kuroko membuyarkan lamunan Mayuzumi.

"Tapi?"

Kuroko memasang tampang berpikir. "Akashi- _sensei_ memang tampan sih. Penerus Akashi _corp._ pula. Aku jadi ingin seperti dia. Eh? _Nii-san_?"

Kosong sudah raga Mayuzumi.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terasa cepat jika kita menikmatinya. Sama seperti Kuroko yang **sangat** menikmati akhir pekan tenangnya. Rasanya baru tadi ia memejamkan mata, dan kini, alarm hari senin menyapa gendang telinga. Kalau tidak sayang barang mah, sudah dari tadi ia melempar benda keparat itu. Kasurnya saja masih belum mau ditinggal pergi.

Meski agak terpaksa, Kuroko bangkit dari habitatnya dan merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah bersiap memakai seragam, si kecil turun menuju ruang makan.

Ibunya sudah pulang dari kemarin malam, hanya tersisa sang ayah dan kakaknya di atas meja itu. Namun,

"ASTAGA, TETSUYA! KAU KENAPA?"

Oh iya. Baru kali ini ayahnya melihat penampilan baru Kuroko.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelompok pelangi minus ratu haremnya, mengendap diam-diam ke ruang guru dimana kursi Akashi berada. Mereka bangun dan berangkat sangat pagi untuk menyiapkan hal ini. Beruntung, Mayuzumi sempat mengirimkan kunci duplikat ruangan itu dengan syarat, mereka tidak boleh melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh terkecuali di bangku musuh abadi mereka itu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kagami begitu melihat kawan-kawannya sudah dilengkapi dengan peralatan perang.

"Aku akan menaruh tikus dan serangga-serangga ini di lokernya." dengan bangga, Aomine memamerkan peliharaan-peliharaan kecilnya.

Kise menunjukkan raut jijiknya. Si pirang memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik punggung kokoh Murasakibara agar tidak dijahili Aomine. "Ew, jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Aominecchi!"

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Hmph, aku akan mempereteli bangkunya. Jadi kalau ia duduk, benda ini akan runtuh nanodayo."

"Lah? Bukannya itu sudah pernah _ssu_?"

Sebuah senyuman dikulum pemuda bersurai lumut itu. "kalau kemarin kan hanya kakinya yang digergaji. Kalau sekarang, semuanya. Tapi tenang saja, benda ini tidak akan hancur sebelum ada yang menduduki."

Kise mengangguk paham. "Kalau Murasakibaracchi?"

"Hmm… aku? Aku hanya akan mengolesi seluruh mejanya dengan gula cair ini~"

"Wow, inovasi baru, Murasakibara!" puji Kagami polos.

Aomine merotasi matanya. "Memang kalau kau apa?"

Si alis cabang mengeluarkan benda-benda itu dari tas sekolahnya. Kelompok pelangi lainnya hanya bisa telan ludah. Temannya ini, serius tidak akan melakukan tindak kekerasan kan? Benda serupa—atau bahkan persis diletakkan di atas meja. Kagami mulai menancapkan benda itu satu persatu.

Sebuah gunting merah persis dengan apa yang dibeli oleh Kuroko tempo hari.

"Setidaknya aku akan memberikannya sedikit teror." Ujarnya santai.

Yang lainnya mengangguk kaku. Di balik tampang polos Kagami, ternyata ada jiwa _yandere_ yang tersembunyi. Sama seperti merah yang satu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Kuroko sampai di sekolah, mereka sudah duduk anteng di kursi masing-masing.

" _Ohayou,_ Kurokocchi!" seperti biasa, Kise mencoba untuk memeluk Kuroko. Namun sang target selalu bisa menghindar dengan jurus andalannya.

"Kuroko mau ke Majiba pulang sekolah nanti?" tawar Kagami _seperti biasa_ juga.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Boleh, lagipula aku sedang kosong sore ini."

"Aku ikut!" timpal Aomine

"Hmph, aku ikut juga nodayo."

"Hee~ sepertinya aku juga mau coba cheese burgernya~"

Meskipun seorang observan, Kuroko itu polos dan lugu. Hingga tak menyadari sisi kelam kawan-kawannya ini.

Ya, biarlah.

Lagi pula kalau Akashi merana, dirinya juga akan ikut senang.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Pada akhirnya saya gak bisa ngeskip cerita ini kejauhan :'( /pundung di pojokkan**

 **Iya progresnya masih benci-banci-sayang lho. bisa dibilang slow plot bisa juga nggak sih /plak**

 **btw saya ga tau kapan up chap terakhirnya :'D mengingat september nanti saya udah mulai ke rutinitas kuliah saya, sepertinya untuk sementara saya akan hiatus demi meningkatkan ipk :"))))**

 **Jangan ditutup dulu. ada omakenya di bawah :'D**

 **Balasan Review "**

 **MayuyuzumiAsari** Ih kamu masa belum baca udah ngereview May xD www semoga suka momen madesu-monyongnya :'))) **Shinju Hatsune** Masa sh baper? :'( kan tagnya humor pi :"))) **Shouraichi Rein** Kuroko harus dilindungi meskipun mereka jadi penjahat /hush xD ini lanjutannya, semoga suka xD **Siscarilia** iya sis tadinya mau OS tapi kepanjangan. ya sudah, aku jadiin mc www xD ini lanjutannya semoga suka xD **Lisette Lykouleon** iya, aturan tetsuya terlahir sebagai wanita :'( kenapa dia harus punya batang sih Dx /plak **Daisy Uchiha** ini udah di up neng :"))) semoga eneng suka /plak. Tetsuya masih agak tsundere soalnya. susah dijinakkin /hush. semoga suka xD **BlueSky Shin** Akashi henshin dong jadi kamen rider? /ga gt. Akashi g berubah kok :")) cuman labil aja **Daehoney** iya xD ada sequelnya ini kak xD abisan sayang ditamatin /heh. Iya, soalnya kalau dimanjain, Kurokonya nanti jadi makin bebal :"))) semoga suka chap yg ini ~ **siucchi** you know what I feel bro :") **arudachan** ini... humor kok aru xD jangan ketipu sm anuannya /heh iya utang banyak nih :") semoga bisa dituntasin semuanya hehehe

 **So minna,**

 **mind to review? :'D**

* * *

 **Omake**

" _SEJAK KAPAN KAU PAKAI BAJU PEREMPUAN BEGINI? APA CHIHIRO YANG MENYURUHMU?" seru ayahnya heboh._

 _Kuroko hanya bisa merotasi sepasang azurenya. "Bukan_ nii-san _pelakunya,_ otou-san. _Ya walaupun aku yakin_ nii-san _juga ikut berkontribusi."_

" _Lalu siapa?! Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengubah anak kesayanga_ tou-san _jadi sosok sesempurna ini?"_

 _Hembusan napas kecil terdengar._ Sabar Tetsuya, bagaimana pun juga ia adalah orang tuamu. _Batin Kuroko._

" _Ini hanya perjanjian konyol yang dilakukan Akashi-_ sensei _karena nilaiku agak jeblok. Tenang saja,_ tou-san. _Aku akan kembali normal lagi nanti."_

 _Mayuzumi Kazuto malah menunjukkan raut kecewa setelah Kuroko mengatakan hal tersebut. Sungguh, memiliki anak perempuan adalah impiannya sejak dulu._

 _Padahal saat Tetsuko hamil anak kedua mereka, hasil_ USG _menunjukkan bahwa janinnya berkelamin perempuan. Tapi kok pas lahir malah pemuda cantik yang bikin om-om belok sih?_

 _Rasanya ia jadi ingin tertawa miris._

" _Kau boleh kok berpakaian seperti itu setiap saat." Ucap ayahnya monoton._

 _Dan beruntung, Kuroko tidak tersedak susu vanilla yang sedang diminumnya._


End file.
